Bang Bang
by Sybloominai
Summary: Diez años cada uno en lo suyo y ¡bangbang! Lo que no debería pasar, pasa. De amores prohibidos y otras cosas. Bangbang. Mishiro [Reto para ChieroCurissu y para el Foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Un

**Reto de Chiero Curissu a Syb.** Chiero exige aquí: Koushiro y Mimi se casaron con otras personas. Diez años después. Aventura amorosa prohibida. Benji y Osen (su autoria y canon en mi kokoro). Cameo de Taitherine.

 **Música inspiradora:** Bang Bang de Ariana Grande y Hey Mama de Nicki Minaj y mucha otra gente jaja. Culpo a Spotify por esto.

* * *

 **Bang Bang**

Por Sybi Minaj.

* * *

 _«Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_ _,_

 _bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)..._ »

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

* * *

El ejercicio físico y Koushiro nunca habían sido buenos amigos.

Él insistía en tener algo parecido al asma porque no podía respirar luego de que trotara más de unos pocos minutos, como cuando iba tarde a las ferias de ciencias con su hija y él llevaba la parte grande y pesada del proyecto, y Osen la pequeña pero esencial. Todos llevaban volcanes así que la competencia era demasiado fácil, pero igualmente se esmeraban en hacer algo genial; y los detalles siempre salían a último momento. Jou siempre le decía que estaba en perfecto estado y podía ejercitarse con normalidad. Nunca le hizo caso, no hasta que su esposa llegó con un cupón de descuento en el gimnasio y se planteara seriamente usarlo por el mes que le duraba. No era una mujer muy activa y su única motivación era criar a su hijita superdotada. Compró varios suplementos proteicos y frutas orgánicas para su mes deportivo, ya que no quería sufrir desgarros y cosas varias que había leído en internet, pero este mes se alargó por más de un año y ahora solo vivía para el ejercicio. Desarrolló abdominales de acero y el coraje que necesitaba para dejar su trabajo como contadora y cumplir su sueño: ser entrenadora personal, aunque todavía sin licencia. Pasó de ser una mujer que solo vestía colores apagados y telas holgadas a solo tener ropa ajustada y resistente al sudor diario.

A Koushiro no le pareció mal su cambio de empleo, al fin se sentía realizada haciendo una millonada de sentadillas y dar cientos de vueltas al estadio olímpico de la ciudad, al cual asistía trotando, por supuesto, debía ser consecuente. Las comidas se volvieron cada vez más saludables y orgánicas; el azúcar desapareció por completo de la casa y, debía sentir vergüenza, al admitir que llevaba a la casa bolsitas individuales de azúcar de contrabando desde el trabajo y que también le suministraba a su hija de los preciados cristales blancos. Su esposa comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba para deshacerse de esa molesta grasita en el estómago de su esposo. Koushiro alegaba ignorancia, mientras sorbía café dulzón.

Los hombres de la máquina expendedora de dulces nunca habían sido tan adinerados, ya que alimentaban la adicción azucarada del científico.

—Debe ser tu metabolismo, aún debe estar acostumbrándose a la nueva dieta —dijo totalmente convencida—, es lo que le sucede a mi nueva clienta.

—Ya sabes, después de los treinta… —terminó su frase con un gesto que le dio a entender que estaba deteriorado. ¡Kaput!

—¡Eso es tu propio límite autoimpuesto! —respondió excitada—. Deberías ver a mi octogenaria, hasta se ve más activa que tú. Deberías trabajar al aire libre, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, las computadoras requieren de una fuente de poder…

—Es verdad, tiendo a olvidarlo porque uso siempre la laptop —indicó tomando una pesa un poco más grande que la de la semana anterior y empezó con su rutina de ejercicios habitual—. Deberías cambiar de trabajo…

—¡Osen, la escuela!

La chiquilla bajó corriendo con su pesada mochila puesta y un atuendo de fútbol soccer que desentonaba con su usual vestimenta, la cual era práctica como la de él. Ah, sí; olvidaba que su madre la había inscrito en el equipo de la escuela en contra de su voluntad, cortando a la mitad las horas extra de química semanal. Telepáticamente tuvieron una extensa discusión en torno a su loca madre adicta al gimnasio. Discusión la llevaron hasta el automóvil en silencio donde por fin pudieron poner el seguro de las puertas y hablar sin peligro.

—¡No quiero ir a fútbol soccer!

—Has a tu mamá feliz, ¿sí? Ya me hiciste muchas veces feliz con todos los trofeos que ganaste en las ferias de ciencias y las olimpiadas de matemáticas.

—No entiendes, tengo asma… No está diagnosticada, pero estoy segura que la tengo. ¿Ves? Me está costando respirar.

—No tienes asma. Un poco de ejercicio no te hará mal, ¿no? —Eran las mismas palabras que su médico de cabecera y amigo habían dicho hace algún tiempo.

Sin embargo, sí empezó a afectarle a Koushiro cuando ella, el amor de lo que llevaba de su vida, después de mucho tiempo mirando atléticos cuerpos jóvenes en el gimnasio; le confesó que ya no se sentía atraída sexualmente a él. Fue como si un balde de toda esa bebida cola que había tomado a escondidas cayera completamente en frío sobre él. Era duro no ser atractivo de esa forma. Él naturalmente no era tan bonito de mirar, pero en el cuarto tenía lo suyo… Si ya no tenía eso, no era nada y su esposa podría irse con otro entrenador personal; alto, musculoso y bien parecido. Dejó el automóvil en casa y se compró una bicicleta. Osen lo lamentó más que entrar en el equipo de la escuela, ya que ya era duro para su ego no poder sobresalir por sus torpes piernas; ahora era difícil mantenerse corriendo en la cancha con sus torpes piernas adoloridas después de pedalear hasta la escuela.

Su hermosa y fitness esposa no se detuvo allí. Insistió que también debía hacer pesas y pronto generó un poco más de masa muscular y llenó mejor sus camisas, no tanto en la barriga sino que en los pectorales. La terminó acompañando en los entrenamientos con la octogenaria, quien definitivamente levantaba más peso que él.

—Vamos, mi amor, tú puedes —dijo ella y le pegó una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que casi le dislocó el hombro, le sonrió dulce y volvió trotando donde Gertrudis, que lo hizo morder el polvo gracias a sus tonificadas piernas de ocho décadas de antigüedad.

Sin duda, su esposa había adquirido un apetito sexual que jamás había tenido antes, ni siquiera cuando estaban en sus veintes y exploraban sus cuerpos sin pudor, luego de casarse, como un par de tiernos adolescentes. Siempre habían sido respetuosos el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, incluso luego de mirarse al espejo y verse con el cuerpo distinto, se sentía completamente inseguro. Cumplir se le hacía difícil, la mujer se había vuelto más segura de sí misma y pedía derechamente lo que quería, seguramente con algún otro hombre en la mente; ya que, después de todo, él ya no le parecía atractivo, según sus propias palabras.

Tuvo que pensar en otra cosa en cada oportunidad. Alguna chica del día con la que hubiese compartido unas cuantas palabras o alguna jovencita que había visto gimnasio sin mucha tonificación en el cuerpo. Recuerdos de sus estudiantes que ya habían recibido el título profesional años atrás. Y siguió hacía atrás desclasificando recuerdos y memorias para abstraerse para mantener la libido, hasta que llegó a su adolescencia y su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar explosivamente cuando pensaba en Mimi.

* * *

La vida de Tachikawa había sido de película, o esa era la sensación que tenía cada vez que iba a la sala de cine a ver una película de temática ligera, graciosa y romántica. Se sentaba confiada de que pasaría un buen rato, comiendo palomitas de maíz acompañadas de una deliciosa gaseosa para darse un gustito y salirse de la dieta casi estricta, ya veces vivía a base de dulces y comida rápida; sin embargo, al verse reflejada en lo que usualmente era la villana de la historia, terminaba oculta detrás de su mano, rezando para que acabara pronto. Ya ni siquiera podía ir tranquila a abstraerse de su vida.

No era que no le gustara, solo había pequeños grandes detalles que le hubiese gustado borrar y modificar a lo largo de su vida. Un ejemplo de ellos era creerse perdidamente enamorada a la edad de diecisiete años, tanto que sentía que la vida se le iría en un suspiro y terminaría acabada en el suelo. Fruto de ese amor maldito y adolescente, otro ejemplo destacable era la nula protección. Constantemente obviaban la posibilidad de quedar esperando un hijo, y lo que no debía pasar, pasó. Su madre lloró amargamente por unos minutos hasta que Mimi le dijo que no había problema, que se casaría con Michael inmediatamente. Finalmente, el bebé no llegó a término y Mimi siguió con el plan. Casarse con el rubio norteamericano que había ido de intercambio a su país luego de que la extrañara y, como era de esperarse de un millonario, fuera a pasar una temporada con ella. Estaban completamente destinados. Punto.

Y sí, era popular; se había quedado embarazada a temprana edad y casado. También había dejado el corazón roto de su buen amigo de la infancia y adolescencia, luego de distraerse mortalmente con Michael mientras todavía experimentaba salir junto al cerebrito. Le gustaba, sí, gradualmente empezó a gustar de su compañía de un punto de vista amoroso, pero con el rubio, que había estado practicando fútbol americano apenas ella se fue de los Estados Unidos, fue un amor fulminante. Y si Michael nunca hubiese vuelto a su vida, ¿habría sido la protagonista de la película en vez de la villana? No tenía malos ni oscuros sentimientos como en las películas, pero claramente ella no era la buena e inocente protagonista.

Había estado con esa sensación de villana cuando su esposo y padre de su hijo, nacido unos cuantos años después del aborto espontáneo, comenzó a actuar de forma extraña.

Él de por sí era excéntrico, había sido criado en una mansión con todo lo que quiso y cuando ya no deseaba nada más, empezaron las excentricidades. Entrar en la pubertad, con las espinillas, cambios de voz y vello irregular en toda la cara, hicieron que fuera más humilde y fue entonces cuando conoció a Mimi. Verla con sentimientos tan puros hicieron que se embobara rápidamente; apenas se fue, sintió que ya no conocería a nadie más como ella y empezaron las ganas de golpear a alguien, así que se unió al equipo de fútbol americano para hacerlo de forma moralmente aceptable. Estaba volviendo a ser el niño mimado y no quería. Debía volver a verla, así que se fue de intercambio.

Apenas se casaron, decidió que no quería tener la fortuna de su padre a su alcance y contaminar a sus hijos como él lo estuvo como antes de conocerla. Mimi lo aceptó porque estaba enamorada de él y sus razones se le hicieron loables. Ambos trabajarían duro para mantener a su pequeña y hermosa familia.

Ahora, Michael estaba en una crisis madura; empezó silenciosamente a convertirse en su segundo hijo, comprándose lujosos modelos deportivos de automóvil diciéndole que había sido idea y regalo de su padre; también estaba fumando marihuana como nunca lo había hecho y bebiendo en calzoncillos una cerveza fría a vista y paciencia de las vecinas, ya que no se dignaba a cerrar las cortinas. La señal decisiva de su crisis fue cuando en navidad, a un lado del árbol, ella abrió su regalo con total emoción. Hace meses le había adelantado que le compraría unos zarcillos de perla que habían visto en la tienda, la caja era demasiado grande para un par de zarcillos, pero no se alarmó; solo debía ser el relleno para que las perlas naturales no se dañaran, pero al ver un libro negro mirándola de vuelta con una vulva en la imagen de la tapa mientras Benji le pedía ver el regalo con insistencia, supo que el hombre de veinte años con el que se casó estaba volviendo.

—Te lo digo, Michael está extraño —confidenció a su vieja amiga por teléfono, mientras se pintaba las uñas y conducía, un comportamiento propio de Mimi, ya que no tenía mucho más tiempo que dedicarse a sí misma—. Sí, sé que es una etapa que pasan todos… Oh, lo siento, he estado hablando sin parar, ¿me llamabas por algo en especial?

—Sí —resolvió Miyako entre risas, aunque dejaran de verse por años, Mimi seguía siendo la misma—. Estoy intentando juntar al grupo otra vez, solo me faltaba contactarte a ti. Cambias mucho el número de teléfono, ¿sabes?

No era su intensión, simplemente pasaba. Las tarjetas SIM de sus celulares siempre terminaban obsoletas ya que, por una extraña razón desconocida, nadie podía llamarla después de tres meses.

—¿Koushiro irá?

Miyako rió en la otra línea.

—Por supuesto que sí, tonta, ¿por qué no iría? Llevará a su preciosa hija y su escultural mujer. ¿Quién diría que terminaría casado con una mujer que parece modelo, exitoso y buenísimo como padre? Nos reencontramos en la escuela donde estudian nuestros hijos. Su hija siempre le gana a la mía en las ferias de ciencia y es mucho menor. ¡Su vida es como de película!

Claro y ella era la malvada porrista que manipuló y destruyó su corazón como la arpía que era.

Al llegar a casa cargada de víveres en un evidente colapso nervioso, ver a Michael en calzoncillos y panza hacia afuera no mejoraron para nada su ánimo. ¿Dónde había quedado el físico de futbolista que tenía a los veinte años?

Guardando todas sus compras en las alacenas escuchó un estruendoso eructo cervecero y se lamentó haber sido tan tonta. Seguro había pensado que Michael permanecía invariante durante cincuenta años y ella tan enamorada como su primer año juntos como pareja. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo vivir su vida como cualquier joven de su misma edad, y si no hubiese sido Michael el que involucionaba, hubiese sido ella. Habría ido de fiesta en fiesta emborrachándose, pero seguramente hubiese esperado para salir con Benji y avergonzarlo además de ser su taxista, pero no, seguía siendo el adulto responsable de la casa.

Otro eructo desproporcionado la sacó de sus casillas.

—¿ _Really, babe?_

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido—, es el gas, no yo —se excusó y cambió de canal, ahora practicaba futbol americano con los ojos al ver la televisión siempre que podía—. Además, siempre que duermes escucho todos tus sonidos y han sido peores.

No era la clase de cosas que quería escuchar así que simplemente se fue a cocinar la cena. Definitivamente, tantos años juntos habían matado la relación, y Benji no podía seguir los pasos de su padre.

No habló más con su marido, ni siquiera cuando sirvió la cena en una elegante mesa, con vino y velas, pero Michael solo se dignó a usar una camiseta gastada y seguía sin pantalones. Ya ni siquiera podía ver los pequeños detalles que se esmeraba por tenerle, aunque estos estuvieran frente a su nariz. Para él solo existía el futbol americano, la cerveza estadounidense y la marihuana medicinal, como él decía. Trabajaba cuando quería en lo que quisiera, porque de a poco el subsidio de su padre estaba llenando sus bolsillos como antaño. Era como si Michael estuviera perdiendo la motivación, ganando solo kilos demás y pelo en la cabeza y en la barba, viéndose descuidado y rallando en lo indigente. Y su olor…, ya apenas se bañaba, pero estaba tan acostumbrada sus aromas que su nariz era incapaz de arrugarse por la inmundicia, pero de lo que sí era capaz de saber cuándo era que estaba acercándose a la habitación matrimonial.

Ella simuló leer el libro de la vulva cuando apareció en la puerta como un zombie. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en rojo y su sonrisa sosa no abandonaba su cara, por lo que ya podía intuir lo que había estado haciendo en el patio trasero.

—Te ves tan linda —le dijo amoroso y ella despegó la vista del mismo párrafo que no podía terminar, temiendo que algo quería obtener a cambio. Sin embargo, era tan sincero como solo un mariguanero podía ser. Le sonrió, era tonto cuando estaba en ese estado, pero al menos sabía que no mentía.

—Gracias, cariño —le respondió enternecida.

Michael arrastró los pies hacia la cama y se echó encima pesadamente. Siguió viéndola adormilado pensando en quizás qué cosa, pero con sus neuronas drogadas, quizás no estaba pensando en nada. Por lo que intentó seguir la lectura. El protagonista era un hombre atractivo y exitoso, de inicio bastante turbio al ser adoptado y conocer una mujer madura que lo introdujo a un mundo no tan bueno; la protagonista en cambio, era una chica ordinaria sin muchos proyectos en la vida. Por alguna razón, ambos se sintieron atraídos al instante y comenzaron a tener encuentros sexuales prohibidos. Mimi devoró la primera mitad del libro y sus interiores se sintieron tan ardientes como los de la protagonista, y sin querer imaginó al protagonista como su buen amigo Koushiro. Miró a su esposo, hace meses que no se revolcaban. Estaba dormido junto a ella luego de que el efecto de la droga terminaba, roncaba y babeaba, pero no importaba. Necesitaba quitarse las ganas.

Lo despertó zamarreándolo en la cama, él lo hizo asustado y finalmente lúcido. Mimi lo besó, apestaba a cerveza y a sudor, pero sus ganas eran mayores. Solo tuvo la precaución de quitarle la camiseta asquerosa y descubrir su prominente panza y miembro palpitante. Cerró los ojos, porque cada vez que lo veía se apagaba un poco y necesitaba retener los pocos recuerdos que tenía del escuálido pelirrojo que la amaba desde siempre. No sabía cómo era ahora, quizás era calvo y era más gordo que Michael, pero su mente había hecho que fuera un poco atlético, cabello ordenado y pelirrojo y nada de barba, porque la barba rubia y sucia de su esposo ya había hecho que terminaran de gustarle.

—Sabía que ayudaría ese libro —comentó Michael contento y ahíto.

Mimi se sentía culpable.

—¿Sabes? El sábado Miyako nos invitó a una fiesta en su casa. ¿Podrías lavarte el cabello y ponerte una camisa limpia?

—Sí, claro que lo haré —replicó contento, se acercó a darle un beso y bajó a la cocina por algo de comer. La marihuana estaba engordándolo, pero al menos el sexo hacía que le prestara atención y le hiciera caso. Si lo repetían durante toda la semana, quizás podría hacer que bajara un poco de peso y que se comprometiera a comportarse y así no morir de vergüenza con sus amigas.

Dejó la mitad del libro para la noche siguiente y se compró los demás tomos de la trilogía para seguir motivada.

* * *

 _Estaba yo tratando de terminar File y ¡bang bang! there goes my heart. Incluso le escribí las primeras ideas a Japi por wsp. Ni siquiera me concentraba en mi revisión bibliográfica :D ¡bang bang! there goes my investigation._

 _Este fic tendrá tres caps como máximo, no puedo tener más historias inconclusas._

 _¡Bang bang!_

 _Theregoesmymouseandups!pusshedthereview/fav/followbotton_


	2. Deux

_Lo sé, debería terminar File._

* * *

 **Bang Bang**

* * *

Capítulo II

* * *

Manejó por toda la ciudad buscando una faja masculina que pudiera contener la grasa de su marido y reducirla. No esperaba que hiciera magia, pero sí que minimizara un poco su amplio abdomen que igualaba al de una mujer con evidente estado de gravidez. Unos cinco o seis meses. No podía dejar de compararlo después de estar distraída en el cuarto de lavandería y que su querido marido entrara bromeando con ello luego de encontrar una fotografía de ella cuando Benji todavía se estaba gestando.

—No es gracioso —le dijo indignada, le arrebató la fotografía y pudo ver a lo que Michael se refería, los vientres eran casi los mismos. Y lejos de sentirse mal, el hombre estaba tomándolo como algo divertido.

—¿Quieres hacerlo sobre la lavadora? —dijo entonces con una sonrisa burlona. Benji estaba en la escuela y la maquina después de haber pasado por el servicio técnico vibraba mientras daba ligeros saltitos al lavar la ropa.

Se encogió de hombros y accedió. La lavadora le hizo el favor y pudo obviar la panza de embarazado de Michael con su ayuda magistral.

Ahora, solo necesitaba la faja para poder presentarlo en sociedad por segunda vez en su vida. Ya había comprado una liga para su cabello rubio bastante discreta, un nuevo cargador para su máquina de afeitar vieja y una camisa nueva, que esperaba que con la ayuda de la faja se viera bien y con un calce aceptable.

—Claro que hay fajas —le dijo la encarga de la milésima tienda a la que entró—. ¿Es para usted? Entonces necesitará una talla pequeña. Las hay de color blanco, marfil, crema, café y negro.

—No es para mí —explicó evidentemente avergonzada, la tienda estaba demasiado llena para su gusto—, es para mi marido.

—Solo tenemos talla estándar —dijo en un tono neutro y aburrido—. En gris. ¿Qué talla es?

—Ya no lo sé.

Decidió llamar por teléfono a su marido para que le explicara más o menos sus dimensiones. Ya no lo abrazaba tanto como para haber explicado en base a gestos cómo era, aunque sí lo intentó; y como siempre cerraba sus ojos mientras estaba desnudo para imaginarse al pelirrojo escuálido, tampoco podía dar una versión hablada muy buena. Estas chicas de la tienda eran buenas, pero no eran adivinas.

—¿Cuál es tu talla?

—No sé, grande —dijo él, seguramente estaba fumando en el patio—. ¿Estás comprándome algo?

—Una camisa…, para el sábado.

—Puedo ir con mi ropa, ya la metimos a la lavandería, ¿recuerdas?

Ella colgó y miró a la chica que la atendió con determinación.

—Dame una faja de embarazada de seis meses, por favor. En color marfil.

* * *

La campana para los niños estaba por sonar, así que las entradas y los pasillos de la escuela estaban atestadas de niños, padres y maestros. Koushiro y su hija llegaron en bicicleta como todos los días, causando la admiración de muchas madres, ya que todas pensaban que su esposa había fallecido y cuidaba a su hija en soledad absoluta por un comentario desafortunado que Osen hizo a un niño de su clase; la chica no tenía muchos amigos por lo cerebrito que era ella así que ese chico tampoco la estaba escuchando con mucha atención.

—Dijo que desearía a su mamá devuelta, es muy rara —le dijo el chico a su madre. Alarmada, llamó a otra mamá de la misma clase y comentaron que ya no veían a la señora Izumi aparecerse por la escuela, con su sonrisa humilde y sus ropas holgadas.

—Yo vi al señor Izumi en el supermercado la semana pasada, parece que tiene novia. Es joven y atlética, creo que es profesora en el gimnasio. No pasó mucho para que olvidara a su pobre esposa…

—No sé qué pensar —dijo otra madre—, es triste perder a tu esposa tan joven, pero también es bueno poder rehacer tu vida, pero no lo vi en luto.

Y desde entonces, dejar amarrada la bicicleta de su hija en la escuela y despedirla con palabras de aliento para enfrentar ese nuevo día escolar, se había vuelto extraño; ya que todas las madres se reunían a verlos interactuar, intentando descifrar si el señor Izumi estaba bien o no. Tendía a saludarlas con un gesto para no sentirse tan extraño.

—¡Hola, Koushiro! —dijo una madre con un timbre de voz particularmente conocido—. Llevo tiempo sin toparme contigo.

—Miyako… Hola, ¿cómo estás? —replicó él, habituado a que nadie se le acercara. La mujer simpática tenía ojeras y se veía ligeramente paranoica; su cabello estaba un poco grasiento y atado en una cola alta y malhecha, y su ropa estaba con un poco de vómito de bebé del cual todavía no caía en cuenta.

—Bien, disfrutando al bebé mientras sigue pequeño, aún no puedo creer que Kurumi ya es una adolescente, y que Zetaro va para allá mismo —explicó con una sonrisa, podía estar deshecha pero sus hijos la mantenían de pie—. Oye, ¿vienes el sábado?

—Creo que sí —dijo dudoso, ese día su esposa tenía entrenamiento y Osen quería dedicarse al proyecto escolar de ciencias del semestre. Ambas eran tan testarudas cuando se trataba de sus pasatiempos favoritos que no creía que fuera capaz de convencerlas, o esas eran las excusas que se ponía a sí mismo para poder ausentarse el sábado.

La verdad era que no se creía capaz de ir por cierto otro detalle.

Miyako cambió de expresión al instante.

—¿Qué sucede? Te avisé con mes de anticipación —replicó con un evidente enfado que trató de suavizar acunando a su bebé que se había molestado con su cambio de humor—. ¿Te molesta que vaya Mimi?

—No es eso…

—Es tiempo que la superes, está felizmente casada con Michael, ¿recuerdas lo enamorada que estaba? No podía pasar ni un minuto separada de él ni dejar de abrazarlo. —Recordar eso le dolía más por el pelirrojo adolescente que por él mismo, nunca había tenido el corazón tan roto—. Y tu esposa está tan hermosa, deberías sentirte bien por eso.

—Ya te dije que no es por ella, mi esposa y mi hija tienen planes.

Lo que no sabía ella que Koushiro ya no se sentía cómodo con la rutina de ejercicios de su mujer. Ya era demasiada fibra y solo vivía para sudar; además, el sexo se le había hecho incómodo y sentía miedo de contradecirla. Era ruda hasta en la cancha de fútbol soccer, cuando los llevó a ella y a Osen a verla jugar un partido para que su hijita aprendiera un poco, le había pegado un codazo a una contrincante y el resto del equipo tiraba el cabello y pegaba y pateaba a vista y paciencia de los árbitros y espectadores. Llegó a casa con moratones y rasguños en las piernas y brazos, y la misma fiereza la llevó esa misma noche a la cama. Quizás no fue tan grave, pero él no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de esas jugadoras rudas que llamaba amigas de gimnasio. Los golpes fuertes en el hombro ya eran diarios y se sentía más como su amigo que como su esposo.

—Las convenceré de ir —le prometió y se fue al trabajo en bicicleta.

Ya en la noche, encontró a su hija haciendo la tarea sobre la mesa y a su esposa tomándose un batido de verduras y huevo crudo. Cenaron comentando las mismas cosas de todas las noches y Koushiro sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que se formaba un silencio en que fácilmente podría introducir en tema de la fiesta en casa de su amiga de infancia. Ni su esposa ni su hija sabían mucho de ese gran grupo de amigos que tuvo, así que les fue extraño enterarse de esa forma.

—¿Además de Taichi y Miyako?

—Sí, es bastante gente, la verdad.

—¿Por qué nunca los mencionaste, papi?

—En la universidad la mayoría siguió caminos distintos. Miyako quiere juntarnos a todos.

—¿Es elegante? —preguntó su esposa, se veía animada con la idea, bastante distinto a lo que pensó que sería.

—Semiformal, supongo.

—¡Escuchaste, Osen! Podrás hacer amigos con los hijos de los amigos de tu padre.

* * *

Le habían dicho que a Ken le iba bien en la policía y por lo que veían sus ojos, era completamente cierto. Sin embargo, a su esposa no le iba tan bien como a él, al haber traído al mundo tres hijos con diferencias de edad tan precisas para que al mismo tiempo estuvieran en conflicto la adolescencia, pubertad y primera infancia, que parecía que hubiese sido planeado para que Miyako no tuviera tiempo ni siquiera para peinarse. Parecía que no hubiese dormido hace días, y aunque se hubiese esmerado en arreglarse para el evento, era demasiado evidente que estaba cansada y casi famélica.

—Es como si no se me estuviera permitido conversar con personas de mi misma edad —le confidenció a Mimi cuando le preguntó si estaba bien y le reiteró la pregunta cuando dio la respuesta moralmente aceptada. Incluso le tapó los oídos del bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos y quien era la nueva adquisición de la familia—. Es por eso que quise hacer esta fiesta. Ken me apoyó inmediatamente, sabe lo mucho que extraño la vida adulta.

—Saldremos a tomar un café un día de estos, ¿sí?

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sí, dejaremos a los niños con Michael —le dijo entre risas. El hombre con la faja de embarazada había ido inmediatamente tras las cervezas que estaban en un cooler a un lado de la parrilla. Se veía un poco más esbelto y arreglado, lo cual agradecía su esposa. Habían discutido cuando apareció la faja, a un lado de la camisa, la máquina de afeitar y la liga para el cabello, ordenados en la cama la mañana del sábado cuando él salió a la ducha. Recién en ese instante, el embarazo de Michael ya no era una causa de risas para el estadounidense; y solo se desenfadó cuando la vio con un vestido negro ajustado y tacones, casi no había perdido el cuerpo de la escuela como él gracias a su buena genética.

—Se ve… bien —repuso la dueña de casa, con el recuerdo del cuerpo atlético de la adolescencia que contrastaba demasiado con la actual.

—Ni te imaginas, le puse una faja para venir. Apenas puede respirar, pero no le digas a nadie porque dejaría de hablarme. —Miyako empezó a reír como antaño y Mimi aprovechó el momento para llamar a su hijo, que igual que su padre, se había distraído con facilidad—. Benji, ven a saludar a tu tía.

El chico era hermoso por donde lo vieran. Sin duda había sacado lo mejor de ambos padres, y recientemente se había enlistado en el equipo de futbol soccer de su escuela, para la desgracia de Michael, quien solo quería que practicara su deporte favorito. Era alto para su edad y sus ojos soñadores hacían que las chicas de su edad se derritieran en suspiros que él no parecía escuchar. Era algo consentido por los dos y su madre sabía que, si seguían así, podría terminar como su padre: gordo y sin muchas motivaciones de trabajar.

—¡Está tan lindo!

—Saluda, hijo.

—Hola, tía.

—Ven, te presentaré a mi hijo, tiene tu edad —dijo Miyako—, está con Osen, la hija de un amigo nuestro. ¡Es súper inteligente! Estoy segura que se llevarán bien, tu madre y el padre de ella eran muy amigos.

Mimi se sintió a morir; Ben podía verse tranquilo, pero había nacido bajo el signo de escorpio, haciéndolo peligrosamente celoso y vengativo. Michael y ella lo habían concebido para el día de los enamorados encerrados en la leñera de la casa de campo del señor Tachikawa, intentando en vano no hacer nada de ruido. Si Ben sentía que entre ella y Koushiro hubo algo más que una amistad, le dañaría el ego tremendamente y se lo haría saber de una forma un tanto desagradable; para él su padre, gordo como una morsa, lo era todo, y no entendería jamás que su madre podría haber tenido más novios antes del futbolista americano.

Su corazón dio otro vuelco cuando vio a la pequeña Izumi compartir con el mediano Ichijouji.

—Benji, ven… Acá están Zetaro y Osen.

Los niños se saludaron como cualquier niño se saludaría. A Mimi se le hicieron agua las rodillas sin poder dejar de ver a la niña con cabello rojizo y vestido color verde agua, resaltando las pecas que tenía. Benji le mostró el celular último modelo que tenía a la niña y ella le habló tecnicismos de la marca y se enfrascaron en una conversación interesante para ambos. Quiso dejar de verlos interactuar, con la extraña idea de que podrían haber sido hermanos si tan solo Michael nunca hubiera vuelto a su vida. Se volteó y se topó de frente con el padre de la niña.

Koushiro hizo el ademán de tomarla pero se detuvo cuando supo que ella no perdería el pie como siempre lo hacía en la adolescencia, con sus tobillos torpes. Ella sonrió incómoda y él la vio de pies a cabeza con un rápido movimiento de sus pupilas, gesto que la llenó de deseo. En sus noches maritales, se había entretenido imaginándolo tal y como era, parado frente a ella sin decir nada. Su cabello era el mismo y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente más tonificado de lo que su mente había diseñado.

—¡Koushiro! Veo que ya encontraste a Mimi, se ve igual de linda que en la secundaria —comentó Miyako, había entrado en terreno peligroso sin darse cuenta.

—Sí, los años no te pasan encima.

—Y tú te ves mucho mejor que antes, la edad te sienta bien.

Sintió que el pelirrojo adolescente volvía a despertar en su interior, siempre había estado presente y más cuando pedía su ayuda en las noches maritales, pero ahora parecía estarse apoderando completamente de su cuerpo. Miró hacia su hija, a Zetaro y por último al hijo de Mimi. Se sintió ahogado. Sonrió como pudo y se disculpó.

—Llegó Taichi —dijo antes de desaparecer hacia la entrada de la casa.

—¡Taichi! No imaginarás en qué está Taichi, Mimi.

—No… —resolvió trastocada, sin poder pensar con claridad—, ¿en qué está él?

—¡Se divorció! —dijo la dueña loca de casa como si fuera algo bueno—, se reencontró con un amor de infancia, ambos dejaron a sus esposos y ahora están juntos. No puedes derretirse sin verlos interactuar.

¿Se podía reiniciar toda una vida, así como así?

Sin querer se vio en la misma situación con Koushiro. Dejar a Michael se le hizo una idea plausible y sintió vértigo con solo pensarlo, su hijo la odiaría y seguramente se iría a vivir a los Estados Unidos solo para vengarse de ella. No le contestaría el teléfono ni querría irse en las vacaciones con ella. No podía permitir que una tontería como una fantasía arruinara su relación con su hijo, se sintió egoísta y trató de dejar de pensar en el tema yendo a saludar a Taichi y a su esposa.

—¿Recuerdan a Catherine? —dijo orgulloso el moreno político con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo. Estaba pasando un brazo por sus hombros estilizados y ella tenía ambos brazos enlazados en la cintura de él, parecía como si no pudieran estar un segundo sin tocarse y a Mimi le entró la envidia, recordando que alguna vez ella se sintió de la misma forma por Michael. Sin embargo, ahora veía a su esposo de reojo y sabía que ni siquiera podría juntar ni la punta de sus dedos alrededor de ese enorme vientre. Alargó la vista para ver a Koushiro y lo vio junto a quien sería su esposa, una mujer hermosa y tonificada, quien llevaba un vestido ajustado colorido que le marcaba la figura como una segunda piel. Ella le decía algo al oído y él asentía tímidamente, incluso incómodo, pero él siempre había tendido a incomodarse por cualquier cosa; de cualquier forma, se veían como una pareja consolidada.

—¿Celosa, _babe_? —preguntó su marido.

—¿De qué? No seas tonto. —Dentro, estaba alarmada.

—De tus amigos, tú estás atrapada con un gordo —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no parecía tan afectado como pensaría ella—. Me pusiste una faja, sé que te avergüenzo un poco.

—Por supuesto que no, cielo —dijo con un poco de culpa—. Yo soy una tonta por obligarte a usarla.

—Adelgazaré, no te preocupes.

La tomó por sorpresa esa confesión, podría haberlo besado en ese mismo instante sino hubiese seguido hablando.

—Sí, mira, ella es entrenadora personal —dijo apuntando a la esposa de Koushiro con la cerveza en la mano—, dijo que podría entrenarme y ayudarme a bajar de peso. Ya no puedo hacer deporte con Benji sin cansarme y no quiero avergonzarlo como te avergüenzo a ti. Irá a casa de lunes a viernes.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

* * *

 _Es como una versión de Madurez madura xD Recuerdo a Michael de ahí y me da vergüenza, este gordo de acá me cae súper._

 _Gracias a Ragdoll Physics, Japiera Clarividencia y ChieroCurissu por sus reviews :D_

 _BangBang, se viene lo bueno._


	3. Trois

**Bang Bang**

Capítulo III

* * *

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Miyako a todos los presentes como la buena anfitriona que era. Se sentía más relajada ahora que Ken estaba cargando al bebé mientras conversaba con Daisuke a un lado del calor de la parrilla que estaba por apagarse.

—No estoy bien —le dijo Mimi, para sorpresa de la dueña de casa—, deja de servir y quédate conmigo.

—¡Santo cielo, Mimi! Casi haces que me dé un ataque. —La mujer se tocó el pecho con insistencia, seguramente su corazón había dado un vuelco tan dramático que la había dejado sin respiración. La mujer se había cambiado a una jardinera que la hacían parecer como su hija adolescente, demostrando una vez más lo poco que se cuidaba a sí misma.

Y para Mimi era inaceptable, tanto como para desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad de sociabilizar.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó entonces, de igual forma como lo había hecho al llegar.

—Estoy bien ahora que están ustedes aquí.

—¡Oh, cielos! Mira, Miyako, estoy tan celosa.

—¿Qué? —La mujer de los enormes anteojos tuvo que volver a ponérselos después que Mimi, en un movimiento brusco, la volteara. Taichi estaba junto a su esposa, a quien le sacaba una cabeza de altura, mirándose a los ojos como un par enamorados y compartiendo un cigarrillo entre los dos. El humo los envolvía en una atmósfera romántica—. Te dije que se veían bien.

—Nunca he fumado algo así con Michael.

—Si te sirve como consuelo, así te comportabas con Michael en tus veintes.

—No lo recuerdo, fue hace tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora es como hacerlo con una morsa —replicó con una mezcla de risa y pena. Tenía que aceptarlo tal y como era, y no avergonzarse. Ella lo había elegido, no era tiempo de arrepentirse.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, las morsas tienen el miembro masculino más grande de todos los mamíferos. Estoy segura que tu morsa al menos lo intenta, mi esposo ya ni siquiera trata.

Era la esposa de Koushiro, ¿qué clase de trampa era esta? Se sintió descubierta con tan solo una mirada. La mujer tenía el cuerpo que toda mujer querría, también tenía la habilidad de hacerle una llave apenas descubriera que estaba tomando prestada la imagen de su esposo por motivos personales. No ayudaba que hubiese sido la novia no oficial de su esposo por unos cuantos meses antes de volviera Michael y tenido el descaro de dejarlo solo para fantasear con él años después. Así que ¿qué era eso de que Koushiro ya ni siquiera trataba? ¿Era una prueba?

—Disculpa, soy Mimi Barton, ¿eres la esposa de Koushiro?

—Sí, no sé si tu esposo te comentó que me contrató como entrenadora personal.

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo sin saber qué otra cosa decir—. Así que me vas a arreglar a mi querido esposo. Y, dime, ¿qué es eso de que Koushiro no lo intenta?

Miyako empalideció.

—Nada, fue una tontería, nada más.

—Sí, Mimi, solo una tontería —reafirmó la dueña de casa—. A veces una dice cosas que no debería, Ken no siempre está listo para la acción, lo cual es completamente normal.

—¿Es eyaculación precoz? Oh, ¿es que la tiene pequeña? —dijo Mimi, intentado dejar por el suelo la imagen que tenía del pelirrojo—. Michael no tiene problemas, siendo gordo y estando siempre drogado, está siempre listo. Imagínate cuando lo dejes como en sus veinte. ¡Que el cielo me ayude! —resopló acalorada, la esposa de Koushiro la intimidaba—. Necesito beber una copa, permiso.

Mimi había desviado la atención de ella y Koushiro con satisfacción, aunque todavía no lo supiera, ya que la señora Izumi cambió la percepción que tenía del nuevo gordo simpático que tenía por cliente. Lo buscó por el patio del matrimonio Ichijouji y lo vio parado incómodamente en la parrilla, como si buscara restos de la barbacoa que habían hecho horas atrás. Siempre con su lata de cerveza en la mano. Y ella se preguntaba… ¿qué tipo de encanto tenía un gordo como él?

— _Fuck, it hurts_ —dijo el estadounidense tocándose con insistencia el vientre—. No debí tomar tanta cerveza. Ni comer tanto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el científico un tanto incómodo, no había nadie más cerca como para asistirlo si estaba con una arteria tapada. Verlo tan obeso le parecía un poco ofensivo, al menos debió haberse mantenido en forma para estar con una mujer como Mimi. Él sabía que el pelirrojo adolescente que había sido habría intentado hacerla feliz a toda costa.

—Mi querida esposa decidió que estaba muy gordo para venir, así que me enfajó —dijo divertido, lanzó un eructo discreto y le dio el último sorbo a la lata de cerveza desvanecida que tenía en la mano; por último, aplastó la lata en su mano. Koushiro sabía que Michael estaba al tanto de sus intenciones románticas con su esposa en la adolescencia, así que inmediatamente se preguntó si estaba de algún modo mandándole un mensaje—. Debe ser duro estar casado con una entrenadora personal.

—No del todo —murmuró pensando que las razones estaban a la vista comparando su físico con el del otrora futbolista americano.

—Mimi deja que coma todo lo que quiera —siguió hablando como si ambos fuesen remotamente amigos—, supongo que ese es mi problema. Necesito que sea más firme conmigo.

—Es un problema de dependencia, Michael. Solo tú eres el responsable —dijo entonces con una sonrisa que más bien era dedicada al chico inseguro que fue en la adolescencia y que vio en silencio cómo Mimi se iba con él. Murmuró una disculpa y se retiró.

Se encontró a Mimi en la mesa de los bebestibles. Ella estaba tomando un refresco que estaba dispuesto para los niños y miraba insistentemente una botella de vino blanco que nadie había abierto aún. Koushiro sonrió, llevaba la misma expresión de cuando era una adolescente que no podía conseguir el capricho que tenía en mente. Ella lo notó luego de mirarla detenidamente.

—Conductora designada.

—Lo mismo por aquí.

—¿Tu esposa puede beber con esa dieta tan estricta de deportista?

—No, pero aun así no le gusta conducir —admitió con los hombros encogidos. Ella sonrió y le dio otro trago a su vaso de plástico con motivos infantiles. No había más tema de conversación entre ellos dos.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior. Su esposo iba por otra cerveza y hablaba animadamente con Ken y Daisuke. La esposa del pelirrojo estaba desaparecida y a nadie parecía importarle que ella hablara con él. Imaginó que él la tomaba de la mano, salían de la casa de los Ichijouji para ir a besarse e intimar en el auto. O simplemente arrojar todo lo que estaba en la mesa para hacerlo allí. La mirada intensa era su atributo más atractivo. En la adolescencia había sido algo especial, ahora solo era provocativo.

Debía dejar de pensar en él.

—Cariño, debemos irnos; tengo entrenamiento mañana temprano —dijo su esposa.

Estar en terreno prohibido, avivó la llama que sentía.

En ese mismo instante, al otro lado del patio, Osen se sonrojó cuando Benji le dijo que era inteligente. Lo sabía, estaba claro con todos los trofeos que decoraban su habitación. Sin embargo, que el chico más lindo de la fiesta aburrida de sus padres se lo dijera, era distinto. Nunca se había se había sentido medianamente aceptada con los chicos de su edad. Además, Benji era precioso, seguramente era el chico popular de su propia escuela.

—¿Inteligente?

—Sí, arreglaste mi teléfono.

—No fue nada; de hecho, vi cómo se hacía en un video por internet —tartamudeó un tanto.

—Osen, nos iremos —llamó su padre, avergonzándola más de la cuenta—. Tu madre tiene entrenamiento mañana.

—Son las diez de la noche —respondió molesta.

—Tu madre quiere irse.

* * *

—Te vi hablando con la hija de la entrenadora personal, hijo —dijo Michael de forma burlona mientras se encontraba acomodándose torpemente en el asiento del copiloto, Mimi abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿por qué todos querían hablar de la familia de Koushiro? Acomodó el asiento frente al volante ruidosamente, ya que Michael alejaba lo más que podía el asiento del volante para poder conducir cómodo.

Benji le restó importancia al acontecimiento, su padre lo juraba un conquistador.

—Arregló mi teléfono.

—¿Estaba malo? —preguntó la madre, tratando de desviar el tema.

—No, casi no era nada.

—Lástima, viendo a su madre, seguramente será una chica muy linda cuando crezca.

—¿Acaso te gusta? —resolvió Mimi, arrancando el automóvil familiar y con una idea clara en la cabeza: iría a fingir un ataque de celos para que su esposo no fuese a mencionar nunca más a la familia de Koushiro.

Michael se rió.

—Mírame, jamás se fijaría en mí, mi amor —dijo con simpatía—. Además, nunca te dejaría. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Benji puso los ojos en blanco, las demostraciones de cariño de su padre eran demasiado empalagosas cuando su madre estaba celosa. Sin embargo, todo aquello le molestaba simplemente porque su padre no hacía absolutamente nada. No creía que la dieta y el ejercicio hicieran que su padre cambiara a largo plazo, porque a su corta edad ya había reconocido el patrón de perezoso que tenía. Deliberadamente había elegido el futbol soccer para molestarlo. Y con respecto a la chica pelirroja, la había estado observando junto a su madre y su padre. Osen después le platicó un rato y le confirmó lo que había pensado: su padre siempre la ayudaba en sus proyectos de ciencia, pero ¿Michael Barton alguna vez se levantaba de su asiento para practicar deportes?

Había llegado a pensar que su madre merecía a alguien mejor que su padre.

Mimi siempre llegaba a casa luego del trabajo con las compras y la cena en mente. Mientras que Michael no se había movido un ápice desde que Benjamin llegaba de la escuela. Tanta era la decepción que tenía de su padre, que había decidido dejar de regañar cuando debía hacer la tarea solo para no transformarse en el rubio. Si alguna vez lo había admirado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Michael sacó su pipa y fumó tranquilamente hasta llegar a casa. Benji se despidió sin muchos ánimos y se fue a la cama.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, debe ser la edad —resolvió el padre—. Sácame la faja, siento que explotaré.

Ella asintió, quitó el seguro de la espalda y la faja salió disparada para golpearla en el ojo. El abdomen de su esposo creció libre y a gusto, haciendo que Michael se sintiera en las nubes. Le dio la última calada a su cigarro mientras se rascaba la barriga, ajeno al dolor de su esposa. Nunca más lo enfajaría, se decía a sí misma, el karma se encargaba de castigarla. El botón asesino de la camisa que saltaba cuando su marido se hinchaba de comida y cerveza no era nada comparado con la faja de maternidad.

—Esto es vida.

—Sí —resolvió Mimi a un lado del tocador, viéndose su ojo malherido—. ¿Empiezas el lunes, cariño?

—Sí, volveré a mi figura.

—Qué bueno —replicó emocionada.

—¿Quieres empezar a ejercitarme? —dijo coqueto, rodeándola con sus brazos y tocándola con su panza—. ¡Qué te pasó en el ojo!

* * *

Koushiro no pudo dormir inmediatamente. Miró el techo con insistencia, pensando en lo que había visto ese día. ¿Por eso Mimi había decidido terminarlo? Michael era el típico estadounidense deportista que se deja estar al casarse. Sin saberlo, su ceño se frunció. Su yo adolescente se había sentido destrozado cuando alguien le había comentado que la chica con la que salía, había sido vista comerse a besos con el chico de intercambio en la fiesta que él no había podido ir. Su madre y padre habían planeado una cena con semanas de anticipación.

—Solo pasó —dijo ella, excusándose, pero algo le decía que no estaba del todo arrepentida.

—¿Seguirá pasando? —preguntó entonces, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Somos jóvenes, debemos disfrutar mientras podamos —explicó con una sonrisa—. Me casaría contigo en unos años, eres esa clase de chico, pero ahora no necesito eso.

Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que necesitaba, pero Michael, con su enorme cuerpo atractivo, le quedaba más que claro.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, se separaron sus caminos. Él fue a la universidad y ella a la escuela de cocina internacional. Por Taichi supo que finalmente se casaría con Michael.

Pasó tiempo para que por fin pudiese olvidarla. Siempre venía a su mente de forma burlona junto a su paladín estadounidense. Los imaginaba besándose, acariciándose y acostándose. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por quererla, ya que Mimi por su naturaleza jamás lo querría a él. Era demasiado distinto a ella. Y Michael, sin embargo, calzaba perfectamente con ella.

Ese día, había visto a la misma chica de la que se había enamorado en la adolescencia; pero desanimada y avergonzada con su esposo. Sin querer, se abrió a la posibilidad de que por fin había llegado el momento. Ya que, según sus propias palabras, él era la clase de chico para casarse.

El único detalle era que ya no era el adolescente que esperaba su oportunidad. Ahora era padre y esposo.

* * *

 _Me costó y sinceramente no quedé muy contenta con el resultado, pero ya quería sacar este cap de mi sistema. El próximo será mejor :)_

 _Gracias a ChieroCurissu y a Japi la loca por sus reviews, me revolqué en ellos._


	4. Quatre

Bang Bang

Capítulo IV

* * *

Despertó extrañamente culposo ese día.

Fue a la ducha mientras su esposa hacía abdominales a un lado de la cama, normalmente se sentiría intimidado con ese comportamiento obsesivo que había adquirido su esposa con el ejercicio, pero ¿quién era él para decir algo al respecto? Llevaba años obsesionado con la tecnología; sin embargo, ahora también se sentía como un criminal además de intimidado. Se imaginaba a sí mismo como un debilucho ingenuo, recién bañado y puesto un pijama anaranjado para enfrentarse a su compañera musculosa y tatuada de la celda. Todo calzaba con la excepción de los tatuajes inexistentes en la piel bronceada de su esposa Mina ese día dominical. Se abotonaba su eterna camisa naranja mientras ella lo seguía a la cocina para comer su desayuno.

Su anillo dorado resplandecía en su dedo anular mientras servía un poco de jugo vitaminizado de naranja en los tres vasos de la mesa, podría jurar que allí estaba reflejándose su esposa con una expresión dura y amenazante. Sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en ella y ella simplemente sonrió, frotándose el cuello con una toalla húmeda. Sonrió de vuelta y siguió preparando el desayuno, su corazón se aceleró cuando la mujer se le acercó por detrás para estrangularlo, pero solo tomó el tazón de fruta picada que había terminado de preparar para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Había jurado que siempre estaría con Mina, en las buenas y en las malas, la querría de todas las formas posibles. Lo había rejurado cuando nació Osen luego de muchas complicaciones. Sin embargo, ahora que volvió a ver a Mimi todo se le había olvidado por un mísero instante, se decía mintiéndose, porque solo permanecía dormida y solo despertaba para darle un poco de ayuda a la hora de complacer a Mina.

No podía negar que verla había sido agradable. Se alegraba de ese pobre universitario que lloró en solitario cuando supo que contraería nupcias con el futbolista americano con quien lo había engañado. Pensaba que se aburriría de su cuerpo hinchado y su amor superficial, para regresar con él, un amor más sincero. Ese día no llegó… hasta que Miyako lo invitó a una fiesta. Mimi estaba sofocada viendo a su marido comer hasta no poder más a un lado de la parrilla, no podía culparla ya que él mismo había perdido el apetito, y cuando Michael confesó el asunto de la faja, el mundo le sonrió. Y se contagió con la sonrisa ese día hasta que su hija pasó en frente.

La chica había estado sacando todo vestigio de reconocimiento intelectual de su habitación y dejado en una mugrosa caja para transportarlo al ático en un carrito de compras. Además, ignoraba a su padre como podía.

—¿Qué le pasa a Osen? —le preguntó a su esposa.

—Le gusta un chico. El hijo de mi nuevo cliente, Michael Barton.

—No puede quererlo a él. Será muy mala influencia para ella.

—Entre más lo prohíbas, más querrá estar con él. Actúa como si estás bien con ese chico. Incluso podrías hablar con su madre para ver si puede cenar un día aquí. Quizás podría hablarlo directamente con Michael y hacer que lo traiga a los entrenamientos.

—¿Has visto a su padre? Es obeso, ¿y si ese chico termina así?

—Cariño, no se casarán —replicó llena de risa—. Recuerda que hoy Osen juega a las cinco. Suele ponerse nerviosa antes de los partidos, así que me hizo prometerle que no iría a hablarle hasta las tres. Tampoco lo hagas, ¿sí?

—No lo haré.

Los genes Izumi eran débiles frente a los genes Tachikawa.

Esta maldición debía detenerse.

* * *

Michael Barton era un encanto cuando había sido joven, y seguía teniendo un no-sé-qué ahora que era un gordito simpático, las chicas siempre caían como moscas cuando él les hablaba ocurrentemente, pero su anillo de oro en su dedo anular las alertaba de una esposa en su vida. Una esposa que durante toda su relación había llevado absolutamente todo lo que cocinaba en su programa de televisión a su cocina personal. No iría a cocinar otra vez una vez llegada a su hogar. Y Michael estaba dichoso de comerse sus excentricidades llenas de azúcar empalagoso. Su fama comenzó a crecer al igual que el abdomen de su esposo. Al cabo de unos cuantos años, y cuando lo sorprendió salir desnudo de una ducha en la claridad de la mañana, dejó de llevar comida elaborada pero el rubio estadounidense se asentó en esa forma.

Ese día se levantó tempranísimo para comprar verduras, botar a la basura las gaseosas de cola que tanto le gustaban a su marido y todos los snacks con chocolate y calorías; además de comprarle un conjunto deportivo nuevo para motivarlo un poco más.

Su ojo seguía morado, pero lo había cubierto a la perfección con maquillaje. Sin embargo, era el recordatorio de la batalla singular que había tenido con la faja de su esposo; de que toda esa grasa abdominal era de su autoría y que no debía sentirse menos atraída de él por algo que ella misma había provocado. Debía dejar de recurrir a Koushiro para abstraerse. Había dormido junto a su boa en pleno proceso de digestión, completamente vulnerable al ataque de sus enemigos luego de esa comilona en casa de Miyako. La piel tirante de su marido y su ojo habían sido impedimentos para que pudieran concretar el acto marital, lo cual ella agradecía, ya que debía dedicarse a borrar toda fantasía con el pelirrojo atractivo y generar nuevo material con el futuro atlético Michael. Así que allí, en la cama mientras miraba el techo y escuchaba las entrañas del rubio trabajar horas extra, intentó descubrir lo que la había llevado a recordar a su ex amor adolescente.

Comió sola con su hijo, ambos revolviendo la comida verde del almuerzo inmiscuidos en sus pensamientos. Benji pensaba en cómo decirle a su padre que estaba bien que no fuera, ya que no quería que asistiera a verlo patear una pelota, mientras que su madre se autojuzgaba pensando en que su matrimonio se basaba en la superficialidad.

—Mi juego es a las cinco, ¿crees que papá podrá ir? —preguntó su hijo, a lo que Mimi pensó en que su corazón de niño estaba destrozado.

—Claro que sí, solo se le pasó la mano con la bebida ayer.

Benji fue a cambiarse al equipo de futbol soccer y a patear con furia la pelota en el patio trasero de la casa, donde Mimi le había comprado un arco para que practicase apenas se inscribió. El chico nunca había mostrado interés en el deporte y ese cambio le había parecido fantástico, viendo a su padre.

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, se subieron al automóvil familiar para emprender el viaje hacia la escuela del equipo contrario para el partido amistoso que se jugaría. Benji sonreía en el asiento de copiloto hasta que su padre salió en último momento, incluso más gordo que el día anterior ya que el pequeño no sabía nada de la faja maternal que había utilizado. Puso los ojos en blanco y se retiró a los asientos de atrás, enfadado. Lo peor de todo era que usaba la ropa deportiva que su mamá le había comprado, haciéndolo ver más ridículo que de costumbre. Nadie debía usar ropa deportiva sin estar haciendo deporte.

—¡No me perdería el partido de mi hijo ni en un millón de años! —explicó como si estuviera disculpándose.

—¿Ves, hijo? Te lo dije.

—Sí, mamá…

Llegar a la escuela fue caótico. Benji salió disparado a la cancha para desentenderse del hombre al que se parecía demasiado, Michael vio a la entrenadora que lo haría sufrir al día siguiente y tuvo la urgencia de esconderse, y Mimi lo vio a él, a su fantasía sexual encarnada, hablando relajadamente con las demás apoderadas que finalmente habían descubierto que su mujer no estaba muerta, sino que renovada.

Osen pegó un grito cuando vio acercársele Barton. Era su fin, su primer amor vería lo torpe que era con sus piernas y ningún trofeo de las ferias de ciencias o medallas de las olimpiadas de matemáticas la salvarían. No era nada más que una niña impopular y torpe, ¡sus padres la odiaban al haberla transformado en una freak y cerebrito!

Su padre se extrañó por el grito y miró hacia donde estaba el horror de su hija para alejarlo, pero no encontró a nada más y nada menos que el Barton menor.

—Dejaré la universidad, papá, tuve que hacerlo. ¡Me enamoré de Benji y tendré sus preciosos hijos! —dijo su hija del futuro dentro de su imaginación retorcida. El chico había engordado unas cuantas toneladas y su pequeña ratoncita estaba embelesada por eso.

—Debemos irnos —murmuró entonces, estaba por proponerle a su esposa mudarse al otro lado del país para alejarla de ese futuro asqueroso que los Barton les ofrecían. Su esposa rio ante su comentario.

—¡Déjala! No se va a desenamorar si la alejas del niño. La conozco, se parece a mí.

—Tu padre me odia y aun así te casaste conmigo —murmuró enojado. No le valía si Osen se le parecía al menos en personalidad a su madre.

—No dejaba de intentar separarnos —le recordó—. Es por eso que debes dejarla. Ya se desanimará y le gustará otro.

—Eso espero…

—Aunque ese niño es precioso, será difícil.

—No estás ayudándome.

El pitazo del inicio dio por empezado el partido. Osen agradecía que la hubiesen dejado en defensa porque no podría aguantar tener a Benjamin Barton cerca a la espera eterna del comienzo. Se veía hermoso en ese uniforme verde que resaltaba sus colores claros, así que no había dejado de babear. Chilló internamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron y él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de saludo. Estaba serio, dándole un aire de chico malo que le encantabattgt a las niñas de su edad; y en esos equipos mixtos, todas las chicas estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella en esos momentos de espera.

Michael sonreía contento, recordando que él mismo tenía ese efecto en las chicas en los partidos de fútbol americano. Las porristas caían a sus brazos como moscas en las plantas carnívoras. Le pegó un codazo discreto a su esposa para que ella viera el arrastre de su hijo, pero estaba distraída.

—¿No estás viendo cómo miran a tu hijo?

—Oh sí, claro que sí. El entrenador es muy duro con él —dijo por decir, la verdad es que estaba mirando al padre de una de las enamoradas de Benji, recibiendo las molestias amorosas de su esposa atlética. Se imaginaba a sí misma susurrándole al oído al pelirrojo alguna barbaridad.

Michael frunció el ceño, pensándose él el problema ya que no había sido capaz de moverse hasta que sintió el motor encenderse y con urgencia había tomado lo primero que había visto y corrido torpemente escaleras abajo. Esa simple carrera le había bastado para ponerse a sudar como un cerdo y su corazón exasperarse y golpearse contra su pecho en forma de reproche.

Benji los vio desde la cancha con el ceño fruncido.

—Miren a esa morsa —susurró un chico bastante celoso de Barton porque había alborotado las hormonas de todas las chicas apenas llegó, incluida la chica tímida y cerebrito que le gustaba. Se sabía quién era el padre y había decidido golpearlo donde más le doliera el ego. Quería decir algo de su madre, pero su padre era más vistoso.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada —replicó el chico, nunca había pensado que el comentario fuese tan efectivo—. No dije nada.

—Dijiste algo de una morsa…

El chico se lanzó contra el otro y los dos equipos dejaron de perseguir la pelota de soccer para ver la golpiza entre el hermoso Barton y el otro chico común y corriente. Se golpearon con puños y patadas hasta que ambos entrenadores los fueron a separar.

—¡Es suficiente! —dijo Daisuke Motomiya, el árbitro del juego—. ¿Quién empezó la pelea?

—¡Barton! —gritaron todos.

—¡Tarjeta roja para ti! Quedas suspendido en el próximo partido.

Koushiro se movió intranquilo en su asiento, ese espectáculo era digno de aplauso.

—Genial, ahora le gustará más.

* * *

Madre e hijo ahora tenían un ojo morado y todo se reducía a Michael.

Koushiro vio el momento exacto en que al rubio se le rompía el corazón a manos de su propio hijo, quien había heredado la sinceridad mortal de su madre. Daisuke había estado intentando sacarle las razones de su agresión a gritos a vista y paciencia de todos los espectadores, padres y apoderados de los jugadores, y Benjamin no halló mejor manera de expresar sus frustraciones con otro grito.

—¡Dijo que mi papá es una morsa!

Michael estaba a un lado del chico y Mimi intentó expulsar al chico de igual forma que su hijo por agresión verbal. Solo consiguió una tarjeta amarilla, que Benji se fuera a los camarines queriendo estar solo y Michael desapareciendo al estacionamiento donde seguramente iría a fumarse algo para relajarse. Nadie sospechaba lo sensible que era con su hijo.

Mina tocó el hombro del pelirrojo y le dijo silenciosamente que fuera a decirle algo a su amiga de la infancia.

—Estará bien, a todas las familias les pasa.

—¡Es tu amiga!

—Está bien —dijo con los hombros encogidos. No iría a levantarse la maldición si seguía viéndola en privado, forzado a hacerlo por su propia esposa, quien no tenía idea de la historia añeja que los tenía de protagonistas. Para Mina, la chica que le rompió el corazón en la adolescencia a su marido era una chica de la escuela y nada más.

Mimi se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de la escuela, lo más cercano de los camarines que no le parecería ofensivo a su hijo. Vio desde lejos acercársele el pelirrojo y, mientras se cumplía una de sus fantasías, empezó a cuestionarse toda su vida.

—¿Tu esposa te dijo que vinieras?

—Sí…

—La vi regañándote.

—Sí. —Koushiro no parecía querer estar con ella y lo comprendía. Le había roto el corazón y el karma se lo devolvía con la faja maternal que la había cacheteado fuertemente en la cara y dejado el ojo morado—. Escucha, siento lo de Michael…

—Sí, yo también —comentó ella, hablando más por lo del pasado que por lo del presente—. Era una chica tonta que no te supe valorar. Supongo que ahora sí lo haría…

Koushiro se enfadó.

—No lo hagas…

—¿Qué?

—No me lo recuerdes. No puedes volver a arruinármelo todo otra vez.

Él caminó a la cancha para poner los ojos sobre su hija pero no podía concentrarse en ella. Osen lo miraba de vez en cuando como si quisiera saber un poco más del estado de su amor platónico. Era como una peste que traspasaba generaciones y Koushiro por más que frunciera el entrecejo no podía darle solución. Solo quería estar tan solo una noche con Mimi y cerrar todo el asunto. Sin embargo, no podría ver más a Mina a los ojos.

Ella estaba con Michael, como si no pudiera haber peor maldición que cada miembro de su familia estuviera involucrado íntimamente con la familia Barton. Y lejos de sentirse en peligro, Mina solo quería ayudar a otra alma en pena en su camino del ejercicio.

—No te preocupes, Michael. Yo te ayudaré.

El rubio vio a la morena con el corazón recogido, su esposa había pasado años aceptándolo como era cuando realmente buscaba y necesitaba que ella se enojara con él y lo regañara. Incluso había veces en que se quedaba a dormir en el sillón de la sala de estar solo porque sentía que debía estar allí. Mimi actuaba como si él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

La entrenadora parecía ser dura y apasionada con sus convicciones.

—¿De verdad?

La mujer asintió.

Al otro día ya no era tan dulce.

—¡Corre! —gritó la entrenadora echa una furia, Michael no respiraba—. ¿No puedes más? —El rubio negó con la cabeza con la esperanza de que todo ese suplicio terminara—. ¡Son años de dejamientos! Sigue corriendo que desde hoy se acaban.

* * *

 _Gracias a mi hermana Ragdoll Physcis y koumikoumikoumi por sus bellos reviews, y a uds anónimos :D  
_

 _Primero que todo, aclarar que Barton lo vi en un afiche del papá de Michael (supongo que era el oficial que salió en la serie xD) Y rugby no es igual a fútbol américano! Este último es penca y es que juega Michael :D Mi hermana también me dijo que describiera a la esposa de Kou, no se parece a Marge, es más una Manjulas xD Otro lado, ya veremos las razones de Mimi (que me las cuente por aún no sé)  
_

 _Eso, Sybloominai out D:_


End file.
